What is he doing in your bed!
by XxChloe35xX
Summary: When patrolling one night an akuma appeared so Ladybug and Chat Noir had to stay out later than usual. After defeating the akuma they decided to rest for a while. Ladybug fell asleep and Chat Noir had to carry her back to her house. When setting her down on her bed she woke up and offer Chat Noir to take a short nap there with her. What happens when Alya and Nino stop by?


Chat Noir was setting Ladybug down on her bed when she woke up and asked if he just wanted to take a short nap there with her. "Thanks bugaboo I guess I will." They already knew who the other was so they didn't worry about keeping their identities a secret.

They both changed back to Adrien and Marinette and snuggled together in Marinettes bed. While Tikki showed Plagg where she usually sleeps and made him a bed beside hers. With that they all fell asleep but none of then could predict what would happen in the morning.

6:00am.

"Marinette, wake up girl. Have we got some news for you." Alya burst through the door with Nino closely behind. They saw someone who was definitely not Marinette shoot up in her bed. When they got a good look they realized that it was Adrien. Adrien was looking around wondering where he was when he remembered what happened last night. "What is it Alya I'm tired." Mumbled Marinette who suddenly realized that Adrien was in her bed with her and quickly sat up. She met Adriens eyes and quickly motioned with her eyes to the window. He understood and they both rushed for the window, but at the last second Alya and Nino caught them by their shirts and pulled them back toward the bed.

"Dude why are you in Marinettes bed?" Nino stared at him accusingly. "Um... We can explain! We were doing some late night studying for the upcoming test." Marinette rapidly shook her head agreeing with him. "Wait Nino you shouldn't ask Adrien, you should ask Marinette she's a terrible liar. So Marinette were you studying for the upcoming test or were you doing something else." Alya wiggled her eyebrows at the last couple words.

"Y-yes we were studying f-for the test." Marinette avoided Alya's eyes. Alya glared, "Liar, what were you two really doing last night?" "And you better not lie again." Nino added. "One second." Adrien and Marinette walked towards where Tikki and Plagg were. "Can't we just tell them the truth Tikki, Plagg." Marinette quickly whispered to them running to make it look like she was talking to Adrien.

"Marinette I already told you, you're not suppose to tell anyone. It could endanger their lives." Tikki told them. "Come on we feel horrible having to lie all the time to Nino and Alya." Adrien and Marinette looked at both of them pleadingly. "Just let them tell their friends Tikki just make them swear not to tell anyone." Plagg yawned and went back to sleep. "Fine you can tell them but they can not tell anyone alright." "Alright thank you Tikki and Plagg." Both Adrien and Marinette said.

"I guess we're telling them, we finally don't have to lie to the both of them anymore." Marinette smiled. "Yeah I was running out of excuses." They walked back towards their friends who were looking at them curiously.

"We have something to tell you guys." Adrien rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "YOU TWO ARE DATING, ARENT YOU?" Alya squealed. "I knew it how long. How long have you two been dating." By now Alya was jumping up and down in excitement. "Um that wasn't what we were going to say Alya. But we've been dating for a couple of months now." Marinette smiled sheepishly.

"DUDE, how could you not tell me. I can't believe we never noticed. Was it when Marinette suddenly stopped stuttering around you all the time." Adrien nodded while Nino just face palmed. "Sorry we were just trying to figure out a good way to tell you guys" Adrien told them. "But that's not what we wanted to tell you." Adrien also said. "Wouldn't it be easier to show them." Marinette whispered. "Yeah your right ready." Marinette nodded and they both said, "Tikki, spots on." "Plagg, Claws out." After they transformed they looked and saw their friends looking at them with shocked expressions. "YOU'RE LADYBUG AND CAT NOIR." Both Alya and Nino yelled. "Shhhh, you can't tell anyone you have to keep this a secret. If you tell anyone Hawkmoth could target you two and anyone you tell. We haven't even told our parents about this. Do you understand." They both nodded their heads. "So that's the reason you never told us." Alya said "Yes, Tikki and Plagg told us we couldn't tell anyone. Not our parents or even each other." Marinette motioned between her and Adrien. She quickly moved to hug Alya and apologized to her repeatedly. While Adrien apologized to Nino.

"I'll forgive you. If... You two give me an exclusive interview. Also why did you wait this long to tell us youbtwo were dating." Alya said excitedly at first then curiously. "Well Ladybug and Cat Noir announced their relationship about two months ago so to make it less suspicious for us. And when do you want the interview." Adrien nodded along with what Marinette said. "How about we have the interview after school." Marinette and Adrien nodded as they took off the transformation and let Tikki and Plagg go back to sleep. After Nino and Alya quit talking about how adorable they were they got back to the conversation.

"It's alright guys, all is forgiven." Nino told them. "Do your parents know about this Marinette?" Alya was curious to know. "They know that we're dating but not the other secret. Wait, what was the news you two wanted to tell me this morning." Marinette questioned. Alya and Nino blushed and announced, "We're dating! It happened the other day when we were hanging out, since you two dissapeared." Marinette tackled Alya and Nino in a hug and congratulated them both. Adrien walked up to Alya and Nino after Marinette let them go, and patted both of them on the back. Also congratulating them on the new relationship.

"We should probably start heading to school if we wait any longer we'll be late." Alya told them. With that they headed to school after Marinette and Adrien finished getting ready.


End file.
